Stack of Books
by eeveegirly
Summary: (AU) Levy and Gajeel finally get married! Levy looks back at how it all began, with a stack of books. (submitted for contest)


**This may be submitted for a contest that's coming up! Please enjoy it! **

_**Pairing: Levy x Gajeel**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Stack of Books

"Do you, Gajeel Redfox take Levy McGarden to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Gajeel said grinning down at me, causing me to beam even more- if that was possible that is.

"And do you, Levy McGarden, take Gajeel Redfox to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher then asked me.

"I do," I said smiling. How did this happen? It seemed like we just started dating yesterday and now we are getting married. How did this all start? Oh yeah, it all started with a stack of books.

I was checking out at the library, a huge stack of books blocked my face. Of course that wasn't hard was it? Being short could be such a pain! Since I couldn't see I nearly fell flat on my face when I tripped over my own feet. Yes, it's true, Levy McGarden is a klutz.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I fell, all the books tumbling from my arms. _This is going to hurt,_I remember thinking. It would have hurt a lot, falling on all of those books. Luckily Gajeel happened to be at the library that day. Quickly, like my guardian angel, he swooped in and caught me.

"Oi! Shorty! You should be more careful," he cautioned. I blushed when I realized I was in his arms and quickly got out of his arms, brushing myself off. Looking up I saw him for the first time, the exact opposite of what I was expecting. In front of me was a rough looking man with matty black hair- did he ever brush it?!- red eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The way he looked scared me to be honest. Not only that but he was twice my size, he could easily eat me if he wanted. Would he was the real question. "Somethin wrong shorty?" the man asked.

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden," I told him. Even though he scared me he had no right to call me shorty! Gajeel grinned at me and handed me one of the books I had dropped.

"Well then Levy, be more careful," Gajeel told me winking. I opened the book to find a slip of paper in it, his phone number. "Call me anytime bookworm," he told me then walked away.

"What just happened," I said looking down at the book. On the front of the book it read _Fateful Encounters _which freaked he out. Was that why he put his number in that book and not another one? Then again, could he even read?

"That's called flirting Mrs. McGarden," came the voice of the librarian, Freed. "I know it's never happened to you, but that's what happens when a guy likes you," he explained.

"Like Jet and Droy?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Freed laughed as he started to check me out. "What?!" I asked blushing like mad.

"Those two are so far in the friendzone it's painful to watch. To answer your question no, he's doing it much different. I can't wait to see how it plays out," he said handing me my stack of books. "Think of this as the first chapter in your new book," Freed offered as advice.

"My book?" I said blinking, looking down at the book that was on the top, _Fateful Encounters. _It certainly was creepy that that book was the first on the stack.

"Yes, everyone has one. Even you," Freed told me with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice Freed. See you later," I said to him and started to leave with my huge stack of books.

"Be careful Levy!" Freed called after me as I left the library. _My book, wonder what will be written in it, _I thought to myself as I made my way home.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced. Gajeel smirked at me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Guess I don't have to leave my number in books anymore huh?" Gajeel asked laughing in his strange way.

"Nope," I said to him and kissed him hard. Man, I loved the taste of his lips and how they felt against my own. Now, I had them for all eternity. I am so happy I decided to call him that day.

It had been a month since I first met Gajeel. Freed had told me he never had seen Gajeel in the library as many time as he had since Gajeel had given me his number. This made me blush, but I was worried about calling him. His looks still scared me. I mean, who wouldn't be scared of this big guy with messy black hair, razor sharp teeth, and red eyes. Why me though? I was this tiny, short stacked, blue haired book worm. What was attractive again?

"You have to call him or you may be stuck with Jet and Droy the rest of your life," Freed told me motioning over to Jet and Droy, who were drooling over me at that moment.

"That would be scary," I said a little worried that that was my fate. "Fine, I will call him tonight," I told him sighing. My stomach was a jumble of nerves, could I really pull it off?

That night I remember staring at my phone, the number typed in already, I just needed to hit call. I bit my lip and called, hoping it wouldn't be creepy. "Hello?'' came a rough voice on the other end. My heart raced, could I ask?

"H-Hi, its me, Levy McGarden," I stumbled on my words. I heard the laugh through the phone and I knew it was actually him, no doubt. For some reason I felt at peace just knowing he was willing to talk to me. I found out later that this was when I first fell in love with my wonderful husband.

"Oi! The shorty book worm, right?" Gajeel asked. I sighed, must he call me that?

"Yes, the short bookworm," I told him rolling my eyes.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to finally call," Gajeel said. He was just one of those people you could hear their smile when the talked, and I could hear his smile then when he talked to me through the phone. "I am guessing you want a date," Gajeel stated.

"Y-yes. I mean, if you don't mind. I-I mean," I sighed, why was this so hard?! "Yes, yes I would like to go on a date with you Gajeel," I finally pulled it together and told him.

"I will pick you up tonight, at seven, be ready," he told me then hung up. _Well that was quick, _I remember thinking to myself.

Never before had I been on a date, he was my first date. He took me to an arcade, both of us just wearing casual clothes and having a good time together. Gajeel showed me that night that he wasn't a bad guy. Needless to say, I feel head over heels for him.

"I would like to make a toast," Freed said getting up. Freed was Gajeel's best man, a fair trade I suppose. Freed helped Gajeel get the girl so Freed got to be the best man at the wedding. "For a simple stack of book," Freed said. Most people looked confused except a few close friends.

"For a stack of books," I said holding up my glass of wine. Gajeel did the same. Soon the whole place was a chorus of 'for a stack of books'. After that people drank and got drunk. Droy got so drunk he came and professed his love for me and that we should run away together. Before Gajeel could rip him limb from limb Jet came and apologized before dragging Droy away. While I tried to calm down my husband Freed came up to me.

"I know we were supposed to put our presents on the table, but I wanted to give you mine in person," Freed explained and handed me a small package. The package was heavy but compact, probably a book. It seemed when people thought of the name Levy McGarden they thought of books, typical. "Open it Mrs. Redfox, I think you will like it," Freed told me. Smiling I opened the package up, overjoyed that Freed had called me Mrs. Redfox. After carefully unwrapping it I found that it was the book, _Fateful Encounters. _"Since it played a role in your engagement," Freed told me smiling. _Ah yes, _I thought, _our engagement did have to do with this book, didn't it? _

I had checked out _Fateful Encounters _again for the first time since I started dated Gajeel two years prior. Gajeel was out partying with his friends so I was at home, curled up by our fireplace- we had moved in together- reading. The only thing missing was a cat but I couldn't convince him to buy a cat for us. "A fateful encounter is when you meet the person you are destined to be with," I read aloud to no one but myself. "Wonder if Gajeel and I's encounter when I first checked this book out was a fateful encounter," I wondered aloud. Before I could think too heavily on this my phone rang. Normally my phone rang because of work problems- I work at a science lab. "Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hello, it's Freed, what's up?" Freed asked me.

"Just sitting at home, reading Fateful Encounters again," I told him. I decided to get up to make some hot coco.

"Well I would look on page 406 if I were you. And I would do it right now," he told me. It was rather unusual for Freed to be pushy like this. Something was on page 406 that I needed to see for some reason. I walked back over to the book, my hot coco forgotten, and opened it back up.

"Page 406 right?" I asked him to make sure as I flipped through the book.

"Yep! That's the one!" Freed chirped. _What was on that page that had Freed so excited,_ I wondered. When I got there I figured it out. Taped to the page was a hand written letter, written by Gajeel.

**Dear Levy,**

**Ever since I met you two years ago in he library I knew I wanted you to be mine, I just didn't know how you would be mine. Now I finally know how. Levy, will you marry me?**

**-Gajeel **

My eyes teared up as I took the ring off the page- he had taped it to the page like he had the letter. The ring was simple, I liked simple. It was just a diamond shaped as a heart. Still, I loved it. He knew I wouldn't want anything flashy.

"What do you say shorty?" came a voice behind me making me drop the phone. Behind me was none other than Gajeel himself. When he had gotten in, I still have no idea.

"YES!" I yelled jumping into his arms and kissing him. When we broke away from the kiss he laughed and put the ring on my finger.

"Perfect, just where it belongs," he told me, kissing me gently again.

"Congrats," Freed said through the phone before hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Gajeel asked me when we got home after our wedding. I looked around at the small house we called home and put up the _Fateful Encounters _book on a shelf of ours.

"No, I've never been happier," I told him jumping into his arms.

"You were quiet, made me worry," he teased me. I rolled my eyes but placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I was just thinking," I explained, "it really all did start with just a stack of books."

_**Please review and vote for the one you like best to be submitted to the contest!**_


End file.
